Implantation of prosthetic devices in mammals (e.g., breast implants used in cosmetic reconstruction of the breast) often result in contracture of a fibrotic capsule that develops around the prosthetic device. In the case of breast implants, this capsular contracture can result in hardness, discomfort, and deformation of the breast, often requiring further surgical intervention in more severe cases.